fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos Road
is a Sonic fangame created by Purple Paw Studios. It's a vehicular combat game, primarily inspired by the Twisted Metal and Vigilante 8 series, and takes a bit of inspiration from Mario Kart: Double Dash as well, as there are two different characters in a vehicle at all times. It's available for both the Nintendo Switch and for PC. Plot Gameplay Being in the vehicular combat genre, primarily revolves around players being put into a huge arena to fight each other. Collectible items and weapons are littered around the arena for anyone to pick up and use. Having inspiration from Mario Kart: Double Dash, two different characters occupy the same vehicle; depending on who the secondary character is, different abilities (typically the Super abilities) are available to the player. has different game modes as well that affect the style of play, such as team battles (where up to two different teams with three on each duke it out) and boss battles (players fight against a massive enemy); there's even a death race mode that takes inspiration from the Mario Kart series, except literally destroying the competition to be the last one racing is a viable strategy. Controls Status Effects Different status effects can be applied to both allies and enemies, and they can be inflicted in different ways, primarily from items and Passenger Supers. Status effects can last for a maximum of ten seconds (save for the Frozen and Invincible statuses, due to the overpowered nature of them both), and the duration depends on the power of whatever inflicted said status effect. Status effects are divided into three categories; Harmful, Helpful, and Chaotic. Harmful status effects hurt the affected player, Helpful status effects help the affected player, and Chaotic status effects are a mixed bag overall. :Harmful Status Effects ::'- Burn:' The status causes the affected vehicle to lose a portion of Durability every second. ::'- Slick Tires:' The status cuts the affected vehicle's Handling and Acceleration stats in half; the vehicle will still continue to move forward, however. ::'- Frozen:' The status causes the affected vehicle to cease all movement and abilities. ::'- Wheel Boot:' The status causes the affected vehicle to cease all movement, but they are still able to attack. ::'- Paralysis:' The status causes the affected vehicle's Top Speed stat to be cut in half. :Helpful Status Effects ::'- Regeneration:' The status causes the affected vehicle to regain a portion of Durability every second. ::'- Metal:' The status causes the vehicle's Speed and Acceleration stats to be cut in half, but in return boosts the Armor and Weight stats by one Star, while also keeping the Handling stat the same. However, they take double damage from electric attacks. ::'- Invincible:' The status causes the affected vehicle to not take any damage at all for five seconds. It is only obtainable by finding a Chaos Emerald in the arena. :Chaotic Status Effects ::'- Magnetized:' The status causes the affected vehicle to have all metallic objects be drawn to it, whether they're helpful items, or loose arena hazards. Passenger Supers Each player has access to a Passenger Super ability that is determined by who the passenger of the vehicle is, hence it's name; the Super bar is filled up in two primary ways; *Dealing damage to opponents *Pulling off tricks in mid-air There may be other ways to fill up the Super bar, however. Once the bar is full, players can press the button to unleash the Passenger Super. After the ability finishes, the bar is put on temporary cooldown, and cannot be filled at all for five seconds. Vehicles There's a number of different vehicles in the game, each with different stats. Each stat is ranked from 1 to 5 stars, with 1 being the lowest and 5 being the highest. Vehicles also come in three size classes; Small, Medium, and Large. The size somewhat affects the stat distribution of the vehicle. Items A plethora of items are available in the arena for anyone to pick up and use; they range from utility items that provide boosts for the player, to weapons for attacking the competition. Game Modes Arenas has a large variety of different arenas for players to compete in. Arenas also have a wide variety of environmental hazards and features that can either help or hinder players. Players can choose arenas from any of Mobius' eight continents (Artika, Efrika, Eurish, Midesta, Northamer, Soumerca, Tralius, and Yurashia), and there are a few locations that aren't on Mobius (such as Space Colony ARK and the Egg Carrier Mk. III) as well. Soundtrack Chaos Road's soundtrack is primarily comprised of hard rock and electronic tracks, featuring a number of songs from different Sonic games as well as other songs. Category:SEGA Games Category:Racing Games Category:Purple Paw Studios Category:Sonic Games